The Right Direction
by The Obvious
Summary: Clex. Clark receives some strange deliveries, which lead him to reconsider his relationship with Lex... and Lex receives some strange signals from Clark which lead him to question Clark's innocence.Yummy Clexness
1. The Pretty Picture

Clark returned to his room tired; it had been a long day. As he sat heavily on his bed he noticed a large brown envelope on the floor near the door. He stared at it, his eyes glazed over. He couldn't be bothered to stand up and walk over to get it; he was fed up and tired. He sighed heavily, knowing that, unlike messages slid under other teenagers' doors, this could be important: an actual 'matter of life and death.'

Deciding on ultimate laziness, he concentrated on the envelope for a second: he'd check with x-ray vision if it was important before bothering to move for it. What he saw inside the envelope made him gasp in disbelief. He tilted his head slightly trying to see the contents the right way up, to check if he'd seen right. As he moved his head, his vision snapped back to normal. He shook his vision clear quickly and rushed to the envelope at super speed, even though it was a barely two meters away. He picked it up hurriedly, his hands trembling slightly, and tore it open.

As he drew out the picture his heart pounded quickly against his chest.

Clark stared open-mouthed at the photograph. The almost A4 size monochrome showed a bare-chested Clark staring alluringly at the camera. That in itself was odd, but not what was really bothering him about the photo: what was _really_ bothering him was that Lex Luthor stood close behind his photo-self, also topless and stared smoulderingly over his left shoulder. His arms were wrapped around Clark, one hand planted squarely on his right peck, the other skimming under the line of Clark's just visible boxers, which protruded an inch or two from his jeans.

As he stared unblinkingly, he began to feel self-conscious about looking at the photograph and tensed as he heard a sound from downstairs. He also became aware of small sounds from miles around as he worried about someone walking in on him staring at the photo. All of his ultra-sensory perception was straining with the fear of being caught. Then, as he stood transfixed, he thought he saw a movement to his left, out of the corner of his eye. He swung around quickly, photo gripped tightly in a sweaty hand, ready for confrontation. His body felt like it was filled with ice water as his adrenaline raced and dread surfaced. Nothing.

He felt stupid to see nobody there and sighed heavily, muttering under his breath "Get a grip, Clark"

He looked back at the photo; just stared at it for what seemed like endless minutes. They looked so intimate; their skin pressed close, lips almost brushing skin, their bodies-

"Clark! Phone!"

The shout made him jump so violently he felt like his erratic heart beat was making him buzz; but only after it stopped feeling like it would just burst. His cheeks flushed. He looked down to where the photo had landed on the floor, staring up at him accusingly. He picked it up quickly and pushed it into a drawer beneath his socks just in time, as his mother entered holding out the phone. She held a hand over the receiver and mouthed 'It's Lex' to him. Clark felt the blush put more pressure on his cheeks and his mother raised an eyebrow slightly as she handed him the phone and closed the door.

"Hi?" Clark said weakly in to the receiver.


	2. Moving Pictures

"Hi Clark," he could hear the smile "how are you?"

"Umm… okay, I guess, you?"

Lex laughed lightly "If you're going to lie to me, at least put in a little effort. That was pathetic, in more ways than one." then slightly more seriously: "what's on you mind?"

"Umm…" Clark wondered if telling the truth would be a very bad idea; he felt like it would, as the blush grew profuse, just thinking about telling Lex… but then, he wasn't _guilty_ of anything; he had been sent the picture, and he and Lex had certainly never…

"Clark? Are you still there?"

He'd been silent a little too long. He decided he should probably tell Lex, but…

"I'm just a little tired-" he started, before Lex cut in

"Clark." The tone was deep and warning: Lex wasn't buying it.

Clark sighed and began tentatively "Someone sent me some photo's…"

"Uh huh…" Lex urged Clark to continue.

Uncomfortable silence seemed preferable to uncomfortable spoken facts.

"Of…?" Lex pressed, after too much time to maintain patience. His curiosity was weighing the silence down: he secretly hoped Clark might reveal something… anything, about himself. He wanted Clark to trust him with something real.

"You and me…umm… together." Clark said uncomfortably.

Clark could almost hear the frown in Lex's next words "So…? People see us together all the time." Then he added jokingly "You're not embarrassed of me, now, are you Clark?"

Clark ignored Lex's joke and answered seriously. "No, not just in the same place at the same time: Together."

"You mean…?" Clark could almost hear Lex's mouth hanging open in the very long pause, then; "Oh." And Lex stopped speaking.

Silence.

"You said photographs?" Lex said eventually.

"Well, _a_ photograph." Clark corrected, not quite able to believe Lex was being pedantic at a time like this… but then, he supposed, everyone responded differently to crisis.

"Yes, but Clark, _a photograph_ would require us to have actually done something whilst somebody photographed us… and since we never have, photographs of us doing… whatever" he sounded a little uncomfortable there "aren't possible." He finished matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm" Clark walked to the drawer and pulled out the picture. He stared at it again. He swallowed nervously as his eyes traced over the image.

"Well, if it's not a photograph nobody would be able to tell…"

"What do you mean _if_? We know we haven't done anything, so we _know_ it's not real!"

"That's not what I meant… and it's not the point. The point is that if it's published we're the only people who will know it's fake." Clark reasoned.

"Does it say what they want?"

Clark had been so transfixed by the photograph he hadn't even checked to see if there were… demands? He turned the photo over and saw words written lightly in pencil, in squiggly cursive. He squinted slightly.

"It says 'I hope you enjoy…' what does _that_ say? Oh! 'Getting' -stupid squiggly writing! … it says 'I hope you enjoy getting…'" Clark stopped abruptly "umm… never mind: it doesn't say anything useful." Clark finished quickly, thinking this was probably the most embarrassing conversation he'd ever had.

"Enjoy getting what?" Lex asked quickly. "It might be a clue."

"It's not." Clark said hastily, staring down unblinkingly at the words.

"Clark." Warning tone again.

"No. You don't want to know and it's really not important, I swear."

"hmmm…" Lex could guess the gist of the words Clark seemed so reluctant to reveal and decided not to press further "it's late. We'll speak more about this tomorrow."

"Okay. 'Night Lex."

"Goodnight Clark."

Clark held the phone to his ear for several minutes after Lex had gone, just thinking about all they'd said and staring at the photograph and the words on the back. He realised Lex hadn't said why he'd actually called. He wondered what he'd wanted.

He gently put the phone down and sighed, turning the photo over in his hands again. He stared at it; not really seeing for a moment, when he noticed the movement in front of his unfocused eyes.

He shook away his blurred vision and stared as Photo-Lex ran his tongue up Photo-Clark's neck and bit gently on his ear lobe. Clark felt something inside him stir and he shook his head again, trying to shake off the strange vision. He looked again; only to see Photo-Clark lean his head back on Photo-Lex's shoulder and open his mouth in a clear, but silent, moan.

Clark blushed once again as he started to get hard from the image. Unable to tear away his gaze, he sat on his bed and gaped. He couldn't believe seeing Lex doing those things to him was… such a turn on. And quite a shock.

It was then that he noticed the hand on Photo-Clark's peck had slid down to join the other hand in unbuttoning his jeans, and as he saw a hand slip into Photo-Clark's pants, he felt a hand slide down his own stomach to rest in his pants against his erection. Clark stared as Photo-Lex's hand moved slowly inside Photo-Clark's trousers and the two twisted into a heated kiss at the pace grew fiercer.

Clark's breathing hitched as he imagined the hand on his erection was really Lex's, like it was in the picture. It felt so good to think of Lex touching him like that…

Photo-Lex ground forwards against Photo-Clark and Clark could see both their mouths open into loud, but unheard, moans. However, his own moan was quite loud in his silent room. Photo-Clark's hips jerked forward and seconds later the hand withdrew from his pants covered in a thick whiteness, which was raised to Photo-Lex's lips. And as Photo-Lex licked Photo-Clark's cum off his hand, Clark came, with a loud moan against the thrusts and strokes that filled his senses.

Clark looked down at his hand covered in thick whiteness, raised it to his lips and looked tentatively, and somewhat guiltily, around the room, before slowly licking his cum from his strong fingers. It tasted… odd… salty.

Then he looked back at the photo, sitting motionlessly beside him. He stared, but they didn't move; they were once again locked in their previous poses. He rubbed his eyes and stared again at the unmoving couple.

And then it sunk in. He had taken the advice of the squiggly writing. He had just got off to Lex jerking him off… he had just fantasized about Lex… he wasn't even gay… this was wrong…

And that seemed to make it strangely more appealing: it felt good that he could do something bad and wrong and nobody would ever know. It felt nice to have a secret all to himself, which he could keep through choice, instead of necessity. It felt good to touch himself and imagine Lex was doing it… He smiled to himself and took the picture back to the drawer.

Clark lay in bed thinking about the photograph and trying to sleep. The sequence was repeating in his head, starting with Lex licking his neck and ending with Lex licking his cum off his fingers. He wondered if it had actually moved or if he'd just imagined it: he hoped it hadn't just been his imagination, because he'd never had any… feelings for Lex before, or at least not sexual ones. Or for any other guys for that matter; if he had just imagined it he wasn't really sure where the feelings had come from.

He'd never considered Lex that way; never looked at him that way. But in the picture he was looking at him that way… and Clark liked the way it looked on himself. They looked good together… _really good_, he thought, not sure whether to fantasise about himself and Lex again or think of naked, ugly, fat people having sex loudly in a vat of baked beans. He shuddered: he preferred the thoughts of himself and Lex more than just a little bit.

And as he fell asleep, dreams of a beautiful, toned body and a sweet and easy smile in monochrome, cascaded over him.


	3. Lust vs Guilt

**Disclaimer:** don't own them... wish i did... Mmmmmmm...

**Lust vs. Guilt**

The next morning Clark awoke feeling happy and not really knowing why. Perhaps it was because it was Friday? He'd all but forgotten about the photograph, until he opened the drawer to retrieve a pair of socks for the day. He smiled lazily as he remembered it and rummaged to the bottom of the drawer to pull it out. As his gaze fell upon it again, he frowned. It had changed again. He and Lex were both fully clothed and stood a respectable distance from one another, unmoving. The look they seemed to be sharing was the only indication that things were not quite as they were in reality…

The photo looked quite boring compared to how it'd looked last night, Clark thought.

"Clark! You're going to be late for school!"

He dressed at super speed and rushed downstairs, ate breakfast and was out of the door in seconds.

School past uneventfully, as his mind kept wondering back to the photograph – maybe not _that_ uneventfully, because he got into a bit of trouble for his lack of concentration, but he didn't really notice. He couldn't decide if the photo had changed or if it had never been different in the first place: perhaps he'd dreamed the whole thing… but if he had then there should be no photo at all. And who had sent it? And why? And how? None of it made any sense.

He sighed, as he left his final class. Chloe drew level with him and walked with him. She was speaking, he could tell, but was unable to decipher her words through his haze of concentration only on the thought of the image. Then Clark snapped out of his daze as Chloe slapped his arm lightly.

"Clark! Are you okay?" she looked concerned "You've been zoning out all day."

"I'm okay. Just tired." he lied

Chloe groaned. "Clark, did you take _lessons _in being a crap liar? Whenever _anyone_ says they're just tired, they probably are tired, but only because something else is worrying them: which is the part they are not telling me!" she said the last part in a tone that said quite clearly: 'spit it out!'

"I… umm…" Clark began, trying to quickly come up with a better lie "I, sort of, had an argument with Lex last night and I need to go sort things out." He said slowly, thinking it wasn't entirely a lie so he might get away with it.

Chloe frowned: it was possible. Clark and Lex's relationship could be a little… temperamental.

"Okay" she smiled comfortingly, having decided this really was the truth "That wasn't so hard, now, was it?"

He snorted and said his goodbyes before making his way to the Luthor mansion.

He was let in and asked to wait in Lex's study, as Lex was in a meeting. He sat for a short amount of time in the room, on a comfortable couch, waiting for his friend to finish being busy. It wasn't long before Lex entered the comparatively small room and _almost_ walked towards Clark, who was seated as far as possible from the door. However, Lex stopped in the doorway: someone back in the corridor was speaking to him.

He half-turned, his back against the doorframe, looking back the way he'd come and speaking quietly. Clark stared at him, comparing him to the beauty of the monochrome Lex, wondering why it had turned him on so much… and if Lex really could do that to him. Transfixed, he wondered why he hadn't actually noticed how pretty Lex was before. The beautiful curved line of his mouth extended, oh-so pinkly, upwards and downwards, into luscious padded lips, with the pale scar cutting in, like snow streaked across a plush carpet, from some stray traveller intruding on the halls and hearths of heaven on a bitterly cold night: the scar marred flawlessly… a perfect mistake. The line of his jaw, shadowed so gently, curving down to his neck so beautifully, and his eyes careening their bows across his creamy-

Wait! This was Lex! Not some girl he'd seen across a crowded room, not Lana… not even a _boy _he'd seen briefly crossing a path in his mind- Lex, for goodness sake! _Actually_ his best friend…_his best friend who he'd wanked about last night_, his mind added treacherously and Clark felt his pulse speed up dramatically… then Lex finished his conversation and turned…

Lex smiled. But not just any smile: it was that same serene, yet almost euphoric smile that Photo-Lex had displayed right before he licked up Photo-Clark's cum. Clark felt himself growing hard just from that. 'Shit!' he thought 'I shouldn't have come here'

Clark was consumed by a strange mixture of guilt and lust. His blush was half from the bulge in his pants and half from the memory of what he'd done while thinking of his _friend_ the previous night.

"Are you ok Clark? You seem a little distant… and a little flushed." he added with the hint of a smile.

Clark looked up at his friend's concerned face and felt his guilt clearly and strongly overpowering his lust.

'I'm sick!' he thought, hating himself for doing this to Lex 'Someone is trying to blackmail us and all I can do is jerk off over my best friend! I need to get a grip: I'm not even gay!' Clarks mind raced 'I'm not gay, I'm not gay, I'm not gay!'

"Yeah," he answered after the long pause, trying to reassure his friend with a slight smile "I'm just thinking about that photo… I mean about who might have sent it, not about _it_."

Lex smiled with amusement. "It's ok Clark, I knew what you meant: I don't think you're gay or perverted" Lex chuckled: the thought of Clark being either was ludicrous… mores the pity…

Lex was slightly shocked that the relief Clark must have been feeling didn't show on his face, but then he did have more important things to worry about than making sure Lex knew he was straight and innocent.

And Clark felt even guiltier… he wasn't gay! But perverted, he must have been… and Lex had no idea… and suddenly he felt a little indignant: Lex had just inadvertently called him gay and perverted! Of course he couldn't defend himself, because Lex had already done that, which only made him feel worse! Plus, really, his actions last night couldn't be classed as anything, _but_ gay and perverted. And Lex didn't suspect a thing…

Then he felt a little hurt; if Lex thought being gay and perverted were bad things, and Clark was both gay and perverted, according to Lex's statement, he wouldn't want anything to do with him… which also meant he didn't like him like that… and Clark realised, with a sinking feeling, that he felt very disappointed that Lex didn't want him.

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot: there's something odd about the picture-" Clark began trying to change the subject his mind was dwelling on, after that overly long silence.

"Really?" Lex said sarcastically

Clark rolled his eyes "_Apart from_ all the obvious you-and-me-and-fake thing, it also… umm…well, it also moves."

"What?" Lex looked a little confused "You mean like a recording of some sort? I thought it was just a bit of paper"

"It _is_ just a bit of paper. I don't think it's a recording or anything like that: sometimes they stay still, sometimes they move… they look at the… umm… they look at you if you look at them sometimes, too."

"What, you mean like they can actually see you?" Lex scoffed.

Clark suddenly felt as though ice cold krypto-needles were being pushed into his skin "I hadn't considered that… I guess they might be able to." He said looking quite unsettled.

Lex gave him an odd look "what exactly were they doing in this moving picture?" he asked suspiciously and Clark's face reddened up again instantly. He didn't add 'And what were you doing that you're afraid they might have watched?' He suspected Clark was merely worried that they'd seen him undress or that they'd discovered one of his secrets: the ones he was always keeping from Lex.

Could Clark's face get any redder? "I would of thought," he said, not looking at Lex "that you could figure it out, since I told you what the picture was of."

"Oh" Lex said, also not looking at Clark and trying not to smile. "Did they keep you up all night?"

Clark discovered he could get redder and Lex assumed Clark was more innocent than he had first assumed and was merely blushing at the implication, so he clarified. "I mean, there was probably…" then he realised that what he'd meant was probably just as dodgy as what Clark had thought he'd meant…and now he'd started a sentence he really didn't want to finish, but he was a Luthor and Luthor's were _not_ cowards so he continued valiantly: "…a lot of noise."

"Actually there wasn't any noise;" Clark began nonchalantly, as though thinking aloud "I'm not sure why they move but don't make a sound…not that I'm complaining. But it is strange to _see_ them moan rather than _hearing_ it…" Clark stopped, mortified and wishing he, too, was mute right now.

Lex was suddenly glad Clark was too embarrassed to look at him: firstly, he was blushing and he _never _blushed! And secondly, his mouth was hanging open in surprise: very un-Luthor-like… Plus, he found the thought of making Clark moan was _very_… stimulating… and it showed.

"Well, this is Smallville;" he began brusquely, moving to a more comfortable and discreet position "if anywhere is likely to get strange, silent-moving-fake-photographs, it's here. Now we just have to figure out who sent it, how they did it and how to castigate them for it!" Lex was only half joking.

"How to _what_ them for it?" Clark looked up at Lex, confused.

"Punish."

"Oh. Okay, I understand now." Clark smiled "don't kill anyone though, Lex." Clark, too, was only half joking. "You know, it's not the end of the world…" he actually felt hurt _again_: Lex was so repulsed by the thought of someone even suggesting he and Clark were… Lex was so angry, he would hurt someone for creating a photo of him and his, very underage, best friend seriously getting it on, when neither of them were gay or interested in one another and Lex could be in serious trouble with the authorities… okay he _could_ see where Lex was coming from, but somehow he would almost have preferred Lex to say 'You and me, Clark? Hmm, I' would say it's a something I've never considered, but that really would be a lie… I think about it all the time: I want you, Clark.'

Clark really tried not to imagine Lex saying that and to focus on what his friend was actually saying…

"Do you still have the photo? You haven't destroyed it or anything?" Lex changed the subject back, after a slight pause.

"I haven't destroyed it. It's at home though… I didn't really wanna carry it around in case it fell out of my bag and someone saw it or something." Lex clearly thought the idea of the two of them was repulsive enough for Clark to want to destroy the image right away and Clark felt guilty that he hadn't: he felt like to should have an excuse for keeping it.

Lex nodded and said "hmm…"

"Why do you ask?" Clark asked, half worried half… hopeful? Why was he hopeful?

"Umm, Clark, don't take this the wrong way, but…" Clark began to get self-conscious and a little nervous at that "…the photo is the only clue we have so far, so I'm going to need to see it, if… you know… if I'm going to help."

"Yeah, of course." Clark said amicably, then added "But you won't show anyone else, will you?" it was almost pleading and a little scared. Clark wasn't exactly sure why, but he didn't want anyone else looking at that picture- he guessed he was just embarrassed of it.

"We'd probably progress faster if I got a team working on it-" but noticing Clark's saucer-shaped-scared eyes, he amended "But we don't have to: we can work on it without help, it just might take longer… I think I have all the resources we'll need."

Clark looked pleased, hopeful, relieved… and really cute: the smile really did it for Lex, and so he tried not to focus on it and offered Clark a ride home.

"We could get the photo and start work tonight." Clark suggested shyly.

* * *

Please Review! i want to know if anyone is reading and if they are what they think so far ) 


	4. The Truth Shall Bind ye in Chains

Firstly i would like to thank my lurrrvly reviewers without whom i wouldn't have bothered to keep writing ; ) and secondly i would like to post the next chapter: have fun reading and pleasetell me what you think.

**The Truth shall Bind ye in Chains...**

Clark arrived home with Lex, thinking about the evidence so far: they had little to go by. As they pulled up Clark muttered that he wouldn't be long and ran inside.

As he came through the door his mother cornered him.

"You're home late…?" Martha stated casually.

_Of course_ she did it casually, like it wasn't a problem that he was late, but he knew beneath the surface it was an interrogation. Phrasing her interrogation as an observation was something his mother had gotten good at.

"Yeah, I umm… went round to Lex's?" his mother gave him a look that lay somewhere between warning and disapproval.

"Oh…?"

"Umm… yeah." He wasn't quite sure what he was expected to say next. He suddenly remembered that he was going to need an excuse to leave again in a minute… and a way to take out the photo without looking suspicious.

He started with the infamous drawn-out, whiny tone and phraseology used by needy teenagers everywhere: "_Muuum_…? Do you think it would be okay if I stayed at Lex's tonight, because it _is_ a Friday and I don't have anything I have to do tomorrow, except my chores and I'll make sure I come back in time to do them, it's just Lex has this really cool new home cinema system and I really wanna watch this film he has and he's invited me to stay and I'll be really careful and everything…. So would it be okay?"

Martha did not look surprised by the very fast spiel and seemed to consider. She sighed: that meant yes.

"Okay, I suppose that would be alright, so long as you _do_ come back and do your chores. I'll clear it with your father… and you owe me one for that."

Clark ran upstairs at normal speed, then packed a bag and grabbed the photo from its place in his sock drawer at super-speed. Currently both Photo-Clark and Photo-Lex were fully clothed and sitting wrapped together in a loose embrace against the right edge of the photo.

The photo's envelope was on the bed… he hadn't put it there. He picked it up suspiciously and realised that it was a new envelope, not the old one. It looked thicker than the previous one. He tore it open quickly; half hoping it contained something as 'good' as the photograph and half dreading the thoughts of Lex it would conjure if it was better…

It was a cassette. Clark frowned and pushed the picture into the same envelope: well, at least they had some more clues to look at now. They could listen to it when they got back to the mansion: there wasn't time to listen to it alone now… but Clark worried a little that it might be something he didn't want Lex to hear. He could always keep it hidden from Lex and listen to it alone, then if it was ok, let Lex listen… but then he'd have to explain to Lex why he hadn't just let him listen to it with him: it would be like withholding information from him… and he already felt pretty bad about that.

He ran back downstairs with his bag, the envelope tucked safely inside.

"Bye mum! Cya tomorrow!" he called running out of the door.

Lex gave him a bewildered look as he threw his bag into the car and climbed in.

"Umm… by the way: is it okay if I sleep at yours? I had to say something to my parents to get them to let me go… I didn't think the truth was a god idea…"

"I don't think the truth would make a particularly convincing argument anyways; as far as spending any time with me is concerned, that is… I mean, 'I'm going over to Lex's to examine photographs of me and Lex shagging; purely scientific of course' is hardly going to get you a day pass." Lex smirked, as he took the Ferrari from 0-60 in far too few seconds.

"We're not actually _shagging_. And technically it's not _us_. And it _is_ purely scientific. And I don't need a day-pass… I need a night pass." Clark grinned happily, savouring the warm fuzzy glow of outwitting his sharp-minded friend.

"And you call me pedantic!" Lex scoffed, then added "I'm just surprised they let you come at all. What did you tell your mum?" Lex guessed correctly.

Clark chuckled "that you had a new home cinema system and some films I wanted to see."

"Hmmm…. Perhaps I'll have to buy one, just to make it look convincing, if she happens to drop over."

"Firstly, my parents aren't exactly in the habit of dropping over to the Luthor mansion, and secondly, they wouldn't know the difference between the expensive cinema system you have now and a new very expensive one you _could_ buy… they don't really _do_ technology… most people my age don't even know what an eight track is, never mind aspiring to own one." Clark grinned.

"I just didn't want to make a liar of you." Lex shrugged, while a smirk played on his lips. The sentence was certainly a little challenging, but at the same time, not aggressive.

The loaded statement made Clark think of all the lies he had told Lex… most recently about jerking off to the photograph… not that he'd lied exactly; he just hadn't corrected Lex when he assumed Clark was innocent. Then he remembered the tape, and took the opportunity not to be a liar, hoping he wouldn't regret it.

"That reminds me: they sent a cassette. It was in my room when I went to get my overnight stuff and the photo."

"What's on it?" Lex said, eyes firmly on the road.

"Dunno yet. Didn't have time to listen. Thought we could listen to it when we get back to yours?" Clark really hoped he wouldn't regret telling Lex about the tape before checking it over. "Demands maybe?" he guessed.

"Thank you." Lex said quietly "Hearing the truth is a luxury that, ironically, I can't often afford."

"Umm… well this is about you as much as it is me." Clark didn't point out the fact that Lex had implied that Clark (and probably a lot of other people) normally lied outright to him about a great many things: he knew Lex had intended the positive comment to contrast his normal behaviour… and he knew Lex was right, so bringing it up to defend himself would only mean lying some more.

After a short silence, in which Lex observed that Clark was not telling him any more lies, he pressed on. "It could be demands. If not, it's more incriminating evidence" Lex stated, raising an eyebrow along with his insinuation.

Clark tried not to gulp. He really didn't want to be imagining what _could_ be on the tape and he certainly didn't need Lex aiding his imagination.

"Don't you have a tape player in here?" Clark asked… and felt instantly stupid as Lex laughed. They were in a Ferrari and Lex had more money than most teens had issues: of course only the most expensive, state-of-the-art technology would be installed. Clark almost felt happy to be blushing about something non-sex related and smiled through his embarrassment.

"I mean it though, Clark." Lex glanced sideways at Clark's relaxed posture. "It means a lot to me… I know you didn't _just_ tell me because this is about me too… I mean, the meteor shower concerns me irrevocably and… well… we both have our fair share of secrets in that department." Lex wasn't sure if he'd been too honest all at once. Clark was staying silent.

After several long seconds Lex decided that he'd said too much already and wondered what to say now… until Clark spoke:

"Lies are the one thing that could tear us apart, Lex, but the truth might not be any better." Clark said eventually, imagining all of Lex's possible, very negative, responses to the truths he seemed to want to hear so much.

"The truth shall set ye free, Clark."

"Well… if you ask me, freedom is overrated: it's just doing whatever you want, which is just being selfish, which, ultimately, only brings unhappiness. Freedom shall bind ye in chains and throw ye in the river with lead weights tied to ye-"

"Thy" Lex corrected instinctively.

"-feet." Clark finished, looking down at his boots.

"Pretty bleak outlook, Clark. I had no idea you hated the idea of being free so much?"

"I don't… I mean, that's just another point of view on it…" Clark had been dwelling on the kind of 'freedom' the truth might bring him.

Silence reigned for seconds: Lex must have been driving slow to fit in so many uncomfortable silences…

"You know, Lucifer's only desire was to be truly free…? and by your definition, that's exactly what he got: misery, hatred, suffering, hell…"

"He wanted true freedom, Lex, but he didn't want the truth, just the freedom. When freedom is built on a lie, it's worthless. Freedom is what you make it."

"You can't have done anything _that_ terrible, Clark?" Lex grinned.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of…" Clark beamed back… and they were making a joke of this serious conversation again. But it wasn't a joke and he knew it; they needed to talk in earnest.

After a few moments of wondering if, and how, this conversation would become serious a third time, Lex spoke.

"Never pay too much, Clark: only a fool spends more than he can afford to. But something that's worth the price- that's rare… and it can actaully become more valuable for having paid the right price for it." Lex glanced at Clark again, as they approached their final destination "If the risk is too big, then the friendship isn't worth it, Clark." He said as he sopped the car.

"I don't think it's worth it." Clark stated bluntly.

Lex's heart shuddered to a painful halt: he'd given the boy an ultimatum and he'd blown it and now Clark was rejecting him, walking out of his life forever. He knew it'd been a risk…and he'd thought it was worthwhile, but nowhe'd give anything to take it back and just continue under their pretence of contentment. The lie they'd had was better than the freedom he was being banished to...

"But it will be." Clark finished, smiling.

...but the truth was best of all.

Clark smiled softly at Lex. The thought that had entered his mind, and wasn't about to leave any time soon, went something like this: 'The _friendship_ might not be worth it… but you are. You want the truth: I want to set you free.'

* * *

well... tell me what you thought: i'd love to know how i'm doing. 

Think they're gonna start listening to the tape in the next chapter ; ) mwahahahahaa! well, i'm enjoying writing this even if you're not enjoying reading it, so there... but then if you're not enjoying reading it why would you have read this far...


	5. Inadvertent Confessions

Firstly, I'd like to say a big Thank You to RaeLynn Skye, MoonAssassin13, MRP1, mistressKC - wanteddeadoralive and MidnightWolfofHell for all reviewing ) You guys make it all worthwhile.

Secondly, I'd like to apologise for the long wait for this chapter and also for the fact that it's a little rushed. btw Raelynn Skye: I am indeed from the little island I like to call Britain – and the fact that everyone else calls it that too is not entirely coincidental ; ) I'm just wondering what gave me away ) hehe

**Inadvertent Confessions**

Lex stared at Clark's beautifully sincere smile. Relief washed over him. He didn't really understand what Clark had just said, but he knew, and the smile confirmed, that it meant he hadn't lost him. And that was enough for now. He smiled back without a word.

They got out of the car and began to walk towards the mansion, leaving a valet to put the expensive car away in the huge garage.

"So, where're we gonna do this?" Clark said, keeping pace with Lex, but glancing nervously at him.

"I've had a room prepared which should suit our purposes."

Clark blushed: if anyone had overheard that exchange they'd get the complete wrong idea! Clark tried to push thoughts of making it the _right_ idea from his brain and followed Lex in silence.

"Can we make a stop at the kitchen first?" Clark asked, when his stomach impolitely informed him that it was feeling empty and neglected.

Lex chuckled "You're always hungry, Clark." He turned to the boy and smiled "what do you want? I'll have them bring it up to the lab."

"Is that sanitary?" Clark wondered aloud. Lex rolled his eyes. Clark grinned.

"Fine!" Lex said "we'll do it your way… we'll go all the way back down to the kitchen, even though we're almost at the lab and get you some food, even though you probably won't be any less hungry afterwards… and even though I haven't seen any evidence of all the things you've told me about yet!"

Clark would have been worried, except that they were walking towards the kitchen as Lex ranted… and although the rant was uncharacteristic, Lex was smiling, so it was all ok and only a joke.

After much too long down in the kitchen they headed to the lab, Clark still carrying his drink, having given up on Lex's patience.

In their make-shift lab Lex stood before a work bench, which was slightly higher than waist level and pulled the tape out of the envelope in front of him. Clark was sitting on the bench behind Lex trying not to stare at his arse and drinking fruit juice through a straw: he had succumbed to the fact that he was definitely gay and fancied the pants of his best friend and was now taking full advantage of the unfortunate situation.

"What does it mean 'glad you took my advice'?" Lex asked staring at the words, written in loopy cursive on the label of the tape.

"It says that?" Clark blurted, choking on a mouthful of fruit juice, coughing, and trying not to spit too much towards Lex. He didn't have a clue how, but whoever the sender was, they knew he'd jerked off to the picture. And Lex was going to find out…

"Yup. And on the other side it says 'have fun & enjoy…'" Lex smirked, remembering Clarks comment about the writing on the envelope being squiggly; "Is that referring to the previous message: what was it…? Something about enjoying the photo, wasn't it?" Lex said as he reached for the envelope and pulled out the photo.

For a moment he just stared at the faultlessly motionless, perfect monochrome bodies, their flawless faces turned towards one another, lustful stares and luscious lips in place: both were shirtless, leaned in each others arms against the edge of the photo: it was quite a perfect picture. Very captivating and very… beautiful?

Then Lex shook off his stupor and remembered that he was looking at a picture of himself with his best friends… and that his reaction shouldn't be one of lust, appreciation, desire… or any other, much too positive, response.

He snapped back to reality and his Luthor mask went up, despite the fact that Clark was behind him and hadn't seen any of his reactions so far. He turned the picture over and quickly read the note: 'hope you enjoy getting off to this.'

"Yup, that's what it said" he added unnecessarily, raising his eyebrows in shock.

Well, who would have thought! He certainly hadn't suspected… yeah he'd joked a little, but he hadn't really thought… He grinned to himself still not turning to look at Clark, who, from the lack of sound, was either already gone or as motionless as his picture self.

He turned to Clark, his face a blank mask. He wasn't giving away anything; after all, he didn't know if the message on the label was true: since the photo was fake, the person who wrote the note wasn't exactly a trustworthy source.

Clark stood wide-eyed and scared-looking, and Lex felt a little sorry for him. He almost couldn't bite back the rising tide of a laugh: Clark's expression of mortification with a hint of terror was so adorable. He decided to gloss over it for now.

He considered what he should say to make things all better:

'Its okay, Clark; a lot of guys have same-sex fantasies. And we're gorgeous guys! Who wouldn't wank over a photo of us like that? I mean, that photo is really sexy.' …No that probably wouldn't make Clark feel more comfortable… plus if he hadn't jerked off over the photo he'd be disgusted with Lex for being so ok about it, think he was gay, be homophobic (knowing Lex's luck) and want to leave…

Or he could go the other way:

'It's okay Clark; I know the writing is just as false as the picture. I know you'd never do anything like that.' …but then if Clark really had- and wow that was a heavenly image- it would make him feel terrible and dirty that Lex was condemning it. This was difficult… and the silence was extending so far into the distance that tomorrow had a clear view of them… so he definitely had to say something now.

"It's okay Clark; whatever you did or didn't do, I don't mind, not that I consider it my business: the photo was sent to you, not me." That sounded a little harsh he thought, so he added a comforting smile. Clark still looked terrified but he was a little less tense, so Lex continued "I'm not homophobic…" _So if you did, it's not an issue_ he added silently "…I hope you aren't either." _So if you didn't, I hope you won't hate me, and not just_ _for thinking it's ok._

That wasn't quite what Lex had intended to say; it came out sounding much more personal than he'd intended it to be. He ended up shuffling his feet slightly, looking down and echoing Clark's blush.

Clark looked up suddenly and stared at Lex staring at his shoes. Lex had just revealed something very personal… Clark was sure he'd just said, without actually saying, that he was gay. He didn't want Lex to think he was disgusted or scared or anything so he spoke up.

"I'm not homophobic." He said "but I'm not _sure_ I'm gay… I mean you're the only guy I've ever… you know…" Blush, blush, blush! Inadvertent confession! Sirens went off in Clarks head and he stopped short: he had only just discovered he _was _gay and already he was confessing!

Lex almost smiled. Clark really had 'enjoyed' the photo. It struck him that he really should feel more uncomfortable having a conversation like this with Clark, but he just didn't. It felt exciting and almost right. Clark wanted him: that felt right.

"So! Shall we listen to the tape, then?" Lex said after a thought filled pause.

'It had better be worth it' Clark thought, his chest filled with dread 'because it's already caused way too much trouble: Lex knows I fantasised about him and that I might be gay and I know he is… or at least I think I do'

Lex pushed the tape into the player and pressed the button. It clicked into action.

"_It's okay Clark; whatever you did or didn't do, I don't mind, not that I consider it my business: the photo was sent to you, not me. I'm not homophobic; I hope you aren't either."_

"_I'm not homophobic, but I'm not sure I'm gay… I mean you're the only guy I ever… you know…"_

They both stared at each other open-mouthed as their conversation played back to them from a tape that had been in front of them when they had said those very words.

"What the fuck!" Lex said staring at the tape player. Neither of them moved as the tape continued.

"_So! Shall we listen to the tape, then?"_

What next…?

"_What the fuck!" _

The colour had drained from Lex's face, but he said nothing this time. Clark stared back at him with wide-eyed disbelief. After another pause the tape continued.

"_So…" _Clarks voice _"you're gay then?"_

…**what's going to happen next! find out in the next exiting instalment of 'The Right Direction'**

**please review! **


	6. The Truth about Trust

Sorry that it's been a while since i updated(again)... thanks for all the reviews and please continue to give them ) melike!

**the Truth about Trust**

"_So…" -_Clark's voice- _"are you gay then?"_

"_How long have you been waiting to ask that?" _

Lex smirked: he'd been thinking that himself.

"_Can't you ever just answer a question?"_

"_Are you implying that I'm evasive?"_

"_No. I'm outright telling you that you are. Now answer the question Lex!"_

"_What was it again?"_

Lex grinned mouthing 'I'm good!' at Clark, while Clark glared back at him, feeling mildly cheated, even though Lex hadn't actually _really_ said that.

"_Lex!" _Clark's voice whined.

Clark nodded in agreement, glaring at Lex.

"_Not as such. I've been with women in the past."_

"_Oh."_ Clark sounded almost disappointed.

He blushed as Lex raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Umm… does that mean you're bisexual? Have you… umm… been with guys before?"_

Lex grinned at Clark at that "You know, curiosity killed the cat, Clark."

"_You know, curiosity killed the cat, Clark."_

Lex glared at the tape player sharply, as if to challenge it on its behaviour.

"_erugh! Look, I'm just not going to bother if you won't answer any damn questions I ask you!"_

_Footsteps echoed, a creak was heard. _

Both Clark and Lex frowned at one another across the room, tilting their heads and wondering, until Clark shifted on the bench slightly making it creak and they both nodded.

"_I'm sorry Clark. I just get very defensive about my personal life… I mean, so much of my past, of what I've done, is so incredibly far from Kansas. I'm pretty sure you can understand what it's like to be afraid to tell people the truth about yourself. I know you feel that way too… otherwise you wouldn't lie to me." _

_Silence. _

Neither Clark nor Lex looked at one another.

_Lex continued…_

"_I haven't had feelings for any women in a long time… but I haven't had feelings for many men ever."_

"_But you have _had_ feelings for men?" _he definitely sounded hopeful at that.

Lex smirked at Clark, while Clark continued to be embarrassed for his tape-self: it wasn't that he didn't normally think about the things Tape-Clark was asking; he just never actually voiced them.

"_Yes."_

"_When you say feelings…?"_

"_Do you ever stop asking difficult questions?"_

"_Maybe I will when I have them all answered."_

_A loud sigh; had to be Lex._

"_Fine! When I say feelings, generally I mean sexual feelings"_

"_Hmmm… so you've had sexual feelings for guys…What about love?"_

"_What about it?" Lex paused…_

Both Lex and Clark winced, internally trying to give Tape-Lex a mental prod to encourage him not to stop at that, lest Tape-Clark kill him

…_then, thankfully, he continued "I think emotional attachment isn't so dependant on gender."_

_After a pause Clark continued._

"_So… you have been in love with a guy before?"_

"_Clark… we've spoken about love not really being an equation in my life…"_

"_No. You said before that you'd only ever loved two women. And that was before…" a meaningful pause that was, no doubt, accompanied by a look "Anyway, you never said anything about guys."_

"_No, I never have, have I? I wonder why I never thought to mention it!" Lex sounded amused and yet incredulous. _

"_Okay, so it never exactly came up in conversation, but I'm asking now."_

"…_If I've loved a guy before?"_

"_Lex, why is it always a challenge… a game? Are you that scared of being hurt?"_

"_Yes I am…because I have been… and in my experience people can't hurt you if they don't know the truth."_

"_No, they don't know how they're hurting you if they don't know the truth, they still can. But if they're not trying to, then they won't know how to protect you, without the truth. How can you avoid hurting someone when you don't know what causes them pain?" _

"_How can you trust someone with all the information that could destroy you?"_

"_Trust, Lex! You _have_ to trust them. You have to know in your heart that they only want the best for you. That the information you give them will only ever be used to protect you… to keep you from harm… and never against you."_

"_How can you know all that? You can never know that they won't turn against you."_

"_It's a risk, Lex. Maybe one day you'll find something that's worth it. Bit if the risk's too big the prize obviously isn't worth it." _

Clark and Lex avoided one another's eyes, knowing it was a reversal of the very conversation they'd had earlier.

_There was a long pause._

"_No: I haven't loved a guy before."_

"_So… it's always been just sex…do you fantasise about guys?" Clark asked with the same boldness the other questions had been voiced with. _

"_Clark!" Lex sounded quite amused._

Lex's mouth hung open. "I'm turning it off!" he said snapping out of his daze and making a beeline for the tape player.

Clark jumped off the table and got between Lex and the tape player "no, no ,no! I wanna know!" he grinned, holding Lex back.

"You pervert!" Lex slapped Clark's arm playfully and continued towards the tape player, Clark still trying to stop him.

"_What?" Tape-Clark seemed less embarrassed_

"_You can't ask me that… you pervert!" Lex added less seriously._

"_Sorry." Clark echoed, then after a short pause "but…do you?"_

"_How do I get you to shut up?"_

"_Well, you could answer the question…?"_

Clark was now standing behind Lex with his arms wrapped tightly around him… Lex had stopped trying to escape Clark's restrictive embrace and turn the tape off, having discovered that it was futile when Clark didn't want him to. Lex was, however, torn between telling Clark he'd won and could let go now, since this was undignified, and struggling some more so Clark would keep his arms around him. He reluctantly chose the former. Lex went back to his perch on the table, whilst Clark maintained his post between Lex and the player, grinning triumphantly.

"_Any other options?"_

"_You could kick me out?"_

"_At this time of night? Your parents would kill me… got anything else?"_

"_Not anything that my parents wouldn't kill you for… but they wouldn't have to know."_

Lex raised his eyebrows and grinned broadly at Clark; he was thoroughly enjoying Tape-Clark's brash forwardness. He found it vastly entertaining. He mouthed 'slut!' at Clark and Clark only nodded, looking half disapprovingly and half enviously at the tape player.

"_Yes, I have fantasised about guys." Lex said after quite a long pause._

"_Have you fantasised about me?" Clark asked a little more tentatively._

Both men were staring wide-eyed at the tape player and Lex began to walk towards it again.

"_So, to shut you up I either have to answer your questions or…?"_

"_Put your-"_

Lex slammed his hand down on the stop button just in time: before tape-Clark could finish his answer.

The silence that followed was oppressive, and yet so thought filled that the discomfort was pushed aside.

"umm," Clark started "was that all true?"

"I'm more concerned with how this tape came into existence and who made it…"

"No you're just avoiding the question- you have that in common with your tape-self, if nothing else- I know you want to know as badly as I do if it's all true… so in the spirit of honesty... everything about me was."

"Clark, whoever made this tape knows everything about us. Everything! From conversations we had two hours ago, to our innermost thoughts that we've told nobody. It even has things on it that we said _while_ it was playing!"

Clark stared incredulously at Lex: he was avoiding the issue again and Clark couldn't believe it. Lex put a hand out towards Clark as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Yeah, Clark, it _was _all true. And it didn't tell me your secrets, but if it had, I would have known it was the truth, since all it said about me was true. But that isn't how I want our secrets to be shared. I don't want to have to trust you because someone made a tape to tell us everything about one another. I want a choice, so you know, when I tell you things, that I _want_ you to know: that I trust you. That I know you're worth the risk."

* * *

Sorry it was kinda rushed and not so well written as other chapters, but tell me what ya think anyways...

**Please review!**


	7. SurveillanceHearing You Moan

**Sorry to all who have been awaiting this chapter for over a month (I've been a crappy author and you have my heartfelt apologies!) it's been a total mission getting this chapter written: i know where i'm going with this, it's just how i'm getting there that's a problem!**

**Previously:**

"_Yeah, Clark, it was all true. And it didn't tell me your secrets, but if it had, I would have known it was the truth, since all it said about me was true. But that isn't how I want our secrets to be shared. I don't want to have to trust you because someone made a tape to tell us everything about one another. I want a choice, so you know, when I tell you things, that I want you to know: that I trust you. That I know you're worth the risk."_

**Chapter seven: Surveillance-Hearing You Moan**

"Oh." Was all Clark could think to say in response.

Neither Clark nor Lex looked at one another. Neither one spoke. Clark glanced up through his fringe at Lex, who was looking down and to his right: he was blushing. Clark smiled before he could help it.

"You're worth the risk too, Lex. I'll tell you everything you want to know-"

"Not now. Wait until you _want_ to tell me everything. Don't tell me because you feel you have to: think about it some more first… don't let it be a regret or a rash decision."

Clark looked as though he was about to protest so Lex raised a hand and continued

"We have more important things to worry about right now anyway. We need to know who sent these… I'll get to work on an analysis. Do you know of anyone who might be capable of this? Or have any idea it my have been accomplished?"

"I honestly don't know Lex… it could be anyone considering this is Smallville… and it could've been done any _way, _but considering track history- I'd bet it has to do with the meteor rocks."

"Hmm…" Lex pondered glancing at clack then away again "Where did you find the photo?"

"My room."

"And the tape…?"

"On my bed."

Lex blushed again. Clark stared avidly at the pink tinge gracing his cheeks and grinned.

"Well, it's someone who has access to your room, one way or another then; since blackmail is acceptable to them, I'm going to assume breaking and entering probably is too, and therefore we don't have to consider your parents our only suspects… 'cause god only knows your father sending these things would be disturbing…" Lex seemed to be babbling a little along with the blush "I'd like to have your room put under surveillance… if that's ok with you?" Lex glanced up to meet Clark's eye nervously.

Clark's grin was blinding; he was very close to laughing.

"You were nervous about asking that!" Clark grinned, "I've never seen you nervous like that before." Clark was laughing now.

"Clark, I know what teenage boys do in their bedrooms… and considering what was on the tape…" Lex wasn't looking at him again.

Clark raised his eyebrows, considering this. Lex _would_ be able to watch him jerk-off, as well as seeing him using his powers: he'd have to be careful if he said yes. He thought about Lex watching him and decided it wasn't the time or place for such thoughts.

"Lex, if you wanted to watch me jerk-off, I doubt you'd do anything so obvious as ask to put surveillance in my bedroom."

"For someone with so many secrets, your candour is impressive."

"Yeah well, for someone with so much experience, you blush like a virgin."

Stagnant silence pooled.

"Oh-my-god-I-can't-believe-I-just-said-that…" Clark blurted, whist blushing crimson and staring at his shoes. Lex's mouth was hanging open as Clark continued, attempting to brush over the comment.

"My dad would go crazy if he knew I was going to let a Luthor put a camera in my bedroom…"

"Clark, most parents wouldn't be thrilled about that. I think anger is a fairly normal response to discovering your children' are being filmed by eccentric billionaires in their bedroom's."

"Lex, you're not eccentric."

Lex held the picture between trembling fingers. Clark had left to research the mysterious matchmaker some moments ago, and Lex had intended to begin his analysis of the photo right away, since he didn't dare brave listening to the tape again so soon. He'd thought the photo a soft option: he'd been wrong.

He stared down at photo-Clark's bobbing head and his own face contorted in ecstasy, then he shut his eyes and placed the photo down gently on the workbench. He took a long, deep breath and opened his eyes to look again: it was still moving in silent tantalisation of a building climax, the forced silence so eerie, in contrast to the furious pounding of blood in Lex's ears. His eyes seemed to be clouding over grey and burning, begging to be closed. A hot rush flowed through his body and he moved out of the lab as quickly as he could, using all his self-control not to just come staring at Clark sucking him off.

"Oh god…" He whispered under his breath as he walked weakly down the corridor away from the lab, wondering how he'd ever be able to look at the photo without coming, never mind analyse it.

His body was burning and his erection was aching and he couldn't get the image of Clark on his knees, pretty lips wide open, out of his mind. He leaned against the wall, unable to move for a moment; the strange burning desire flowing through him in heated waves. He leaned against the wall imaging Clark in front of him right there, on his knees.

Lex wanted to hear Clark moan, wanted to hear him come. Lex's lust filled body was demanding it and his mind kept coming back to the tape… what happened next on the tape?

He had to go back and listen. Had to hear Clark.

He stumbled back towards the lab unable to think rationally except that he needed to know what happened next: it was important. More important than anything else.

Lex put his hand on the play button of the old tape player; his heart was racing.

"_-cock in my mouth." _Clark's husky voice reverberated through the otherwise silent room. Lex's chest heaved at that sound and his gaze landed on the photo lying on the desk across from him.

"_I'm up for that, Clark, in more ways than one…"_

"_I can see that, Lex." _Clark's voice definitely had him grinning right then. The sound of a zipper rang loudly through the room and Lex gasped. _"Just so you know, Lex, I've dreamed of this, fantasised about it… about making you come, about hearing you moan my name, about tasting you and fucking you-"_

"_Oh fuck! Clark!" _the gasping and moaning of Lex's own voice coincided with Lex's knees faltering and his own cry of "oh fuck!"

"_Clark, I'm gonna come! Oh fuck, Clark!" _

Meanwhile, just beyond the borders of the Luthor estate, Clark's super-hearing was making it very difficult for him to focus on the task at hand… or anything other than Lex and the tape conversation… and Lex moaning him name.

* * *

Ok, apologies for the meandering nature of this story… this chapter is rushed and somewhat spontaneous… and I don't think it helped much with the mystery of the tape much… all will be revealed though, I promise!

Anyways, I dunno what you guys thought of this chapter- I know not that much happened really, but any feedback would be much appreciated! anything you guys wanna see in this story- i'm open to suggestions, although the main plot is written already grin i know who it is!

Please review- keeps me writing : )


End file.
